Samo sanjaj
by CocoJams
Summary: Bio je to prvi put u ovom mjesecu da patroliraju zajedno. Šta bi moglo poći po zlu?


**AB:** Šta se desi kad pročitam 'Grayson' i 'Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Five'...  
Aged-up Dejmijen Vejn (20) i Spajral Dik Grejson (28)!  
Mislim da nikad neću preboljeti 'Injustice' AU. Damn u Brian!  
... ono ionako nisam trebala ovo slabo srce.  
Dickface!

* * *

 **Samo sanjaj**

Bio je to prvi put u ovom mjesecu da patroliraju zajedno. Brus je otputovao u Tokijo s Kasandrom i Timom uz obećanje da će se vratiti što brže može. Betmen nije volio ostavljati slučaj nedovršen. Pogotovo kad se radilo o još jednom Strašilovom pokušaju da kreira novi brend otrova za strah. Prošli put, iako Brus nije htio priznati stvari su se otele kontroli. No na sreću, sve je ispalo dobro jer su se ostali pridružili. Stefani je radila s Timom, Džejson je radio s Kasandrom a Dik i Dejmijen su preuzeli zadatak sabotiranja isporuke otrova blizu luke.

Sreća nije nešto na što Brus želi da ijedan njegov učenik računa, a Dik je predugo u poslu osvetnika da se ispravi. Prosto je zaključio da postoje neke stvari na koje ni Betmen ne može utjecati. Sreća je možda jedna od njih. Tješio se govoreći si da možeš izvući dječaka iz cirkusa, ali cirkus iz dječaka nikad. Nekada je sve bilo o sreći.

Malo je reći da ih je napustila kada je skladište blizu stare tvornice za preradu ribe eksplodiralo. Izgorjele daske i prašina su se razletjeli u vazduh. Crni gusti dim zamaglio mu je vid iza leća tamno plave maske. Eksplozija je bila tako jaka da je raznijela i dio tvornice. Smrad zapaljenog otrova koji se sve brže širio zrakom uz odvratni trulež prljave tvornice mu je zaparao nosnice. Bljesak mu je pomutio um kojim je prolazilo samo jedno.

\- Robin!

Dejmijen je bio ispred njega. Ne dovoljno blizu da ga eksplozija raznese, ali dovoljno blizu da ga odbaci daleko u urušene zidove. Panika mu poče stiskati grlo.

\- Dejmijen! - viknu on ne misleći na pravilo o nespominjanju pravih imena na terenu.

Suho drvo je već uhvatilo žar i male varnice su palile ogromnu vatru tjerajući toplinu prema njemu. Imao je osjećaj da se kreće presporo, kao u snu, no brzo je shvatio da ga je eksplozija samo malo ošamutila.

Uspravio se i počeo tražiti. Mora biti ovdje negdje. Dik ne smije ni pomisliti da... ne, Dejmijen je bio previješt za takvo šta.

\- N-nghving.

Dik se trže i brže bolje potrča prema slabašnom zvuku.

Noge su mu bile zatrpane u prašini ispod velike drvene grede koja je gorila s jedne strane, no Dejmijen nije ni pokušavao da je gurne sa sebe.

\- Dejmi! - zadrhta Dik od užasa te mu pritrča, uhvati drugi kraj grede i svom snagom je odignu od njega.

\- Ne, ne, ne... Dejmi!

Dejmijen je ležao nepomično. Nije se čak ni usprotivio kada ga je Dik podigao u naručje. On ga brzo pogleda ne bi li primijetio bilo kakvu povredu, no nije bilo ničega. Nije mogao reći da li je išta bilo slomljeno jer je Dejmijen još bio u nesvijesti, ali je zaključio da je malac udario glavom o zid jer je osjetio toplinu krvi na rukavici dok mu je čuvao glavu.

\- Dejmi, slušaj me, idemo odavde. - reče Dik tiho - Molim te...

Nije znao koga je molio. Dejmijena da se probudi ili... Dik nesigurno proguta... taj gore mu neće pomoći.

\- Molim te - ponovi on bolnim glasom lagano ljuljajući tijelo u naručju.

Sve oko njih je gorjelo, krov se urušavao, a sparina širila.

\- Ngh...

\- Dejmi!

Dik zastade da dobro osmotri Dejmijenovo lice te vidjevši da ovaj skuplja obrve on podiže ruku i skinu mu masku. Dejmijen zatrepta, a Ričardu pade kamen sa srca.

Dejmijen je bio dobro, bio je živ...

\- Najtving? - upita Dejmijen i on uzdahnu uz mali smiješak te ga zagrli.

\- Ovdje sam. - reče on.

\- Mračno je. - odgovori Dejmijen sporo.

Dik se namršti.

\- Šta to pričaš? Sve gori.

A onda ga prođe jeza pa se ukoči.

\- Dejmi?

Dejmijen ga pogleda pomalo izgubljeno. Pogled mu nije bio fokusiran.

\- Ne mogu vidjeti. - reče Dejmijen sporo. Dik prepozna sitno zrno panike u glasu. Dejmijen je trebao njegovu potvrdu da je mračno i da je sve uredu.

Pluća kao da mu se ispuniše pijeskom te on prostenja:

\- Osjećaš li noge?

Nije htio odati da ga je bilo strah, da ne zna šta će, jer mora biti tu uz Dejmijena i nema pravo da se slomi sada kada ga ovaj najviše treba.

Dejmijen pomjeri noge te se malo osmjehnu.

\- Ništa nije slomljeno.

Dik mu nehotice skloni pramen kratke kose iza uha.

\- Nosim te do betmobila. - izjavi on glasom koji mu nije pružao priliku da se suprotstavi. Šutke je osjetio Ričardove snažne ruke oko sebe, njegov miris blizu vrata i duboko disanje. Nekako Ričardovo zaštitničko naručje postade previše za njega te se on ipak usprotivi.

\- Mogu hodati. - procijedi on.

Ričardov stisak se pojača.

\- Neću rizikovati da zapneš za nešto i da stvarno slomiš nogu.

\- Treniran sam da se borim zatvorenih očiju - odvrati Dejmijen ljutito - mislim da mogu preći nekoliko metara.

Dik uzdahnu. Nije imao pojma zašto se nadao da će Dejmijen dopustiti da ga nosi. Dejmijenov ponos je bio veći od Supermenovog ega. Znao je da je ovaj treniran za sve neprilike, al' to nije značilo da će ga samo tako ostaviti da se pobrine za sebe. Uostalom, ovo nije bilo samo o Dejmijenu. Dik si nikada neće oprostiti što ga je pustio ispred sebe. Nikad si neće oprostiti ako mu se vid...

Ne.

Dejmijen će biti dobro.

Dik će se pobrinuti za sve.

\- Grejsone, pusti me. - reče Dejmijen nevoljko i slabašno pokušavajući da se ispelja iz njegovog naručja.

On ga stisnu jače.

\- Udovolji mi. - reče on grubim glasom i Dejmijen se odmah umiri otpuhujući.

Dik zatrepta na iskrenost vlastitih riječi. Da, nije bilo samo o Dejmijenu. Osjećao potrebu da mu pomogne, osjećao je odgovornost za svoje postupke koji su izložili Dejmijena opasnosti i zaštitnički instinkt o kojem Dik nije ni smio misliti. Instinkt duboko ukorijenjen u njemu još otkako je Dejmijen navršio šesnaest. No nije mu više bilo šesnaest. I Dik po prvi put osjeti nagon tako jak da zadrhta.

* * *

Nakon što ga je posjeo na suvozačevo sjedište, on primijeti Dejmijenove prekrižene ruke. Nije bio zadovoljan, što i nije bilo čudo jer malac nikad nije bio zadovoljan. Dik se nasmiješi.

\- Ako sam slijep ne znači da sam ignorantan Grejsone, makni taj samozadovoljni smiješak s lica. -prosikta Dejmijen posve nesretno.

\- Ko se smije? - upita Dik lascivno te nagazi na gas.

Odjednom osjeti topli dlan na licu. Malo je trebalo da ne skrenu s puta.

\- Isuse! - viknu on.

\- Ne smiješ se više. - odvrati Dejmijen zadovoljno.

Dejmijen je bio itekako upravu. Nije smijao, nije mogao od krivice jer je bio zahvalan što Dejmijen nije mogao vidjeti kako se crveni.

Pošto su se vratiti u pećinu Dik otvori krov betmobila.

\- Stigli smo. - reče on mada nije znao zašto jer je Dejmijen očigledno već znao.

\- Kao i uvijek, talentovan za izjavljivanje očiglednog. - prokomentarisa Dejmijen te se diže da izađe.

\- Koji klinac!? Grejsone spusti me odmah! - viknu on.

\- Nema šanse. Platforme su pune stepenica i prepreka - poče on - ne želim da-

\- Odmah! - zaprijeti Dejmijen mračno.

Dik ga pogleda.

\- Dobro... al' ideš ispred mene.

Htio se ugristi za jezik. Baš ta izjava ih je i dovela dovde.

Dejmijen zastade. Istina, nije imao pojma gdje se nalazi, al' je znao da treba nagaziti drugu platformu na nekih tri do četiri metra. Dik ga je posmatrao kako mirno hoda. Već je mogao vidjeti da će ju promašiti.

\- Dejmi... stvarno... - poče Dik bespomoćno.

Noga mu izmaknu te on ustuknu.

\- Jeb-

\- A! Imam te! - reče Dik te ga ponovo ponese.

\- Nečuveno! - kliknu Dejmijen.

\- Preživjet' češ! - odvrati ovaj zadovoljno te se zaputi do visokog ležaja pored polica s lijekovima.

\- Prvo ću ti skinuti rukavice. - reče Dik i ponovo se zapita da li je Dejmijen bio upravu kada je rekao da je ovaj talentovan za-

\- Grejsone... mogu sam. - uzdahnu Dejmijen - Barem to mogu.

Dik ga pogleda te se nešto u njemu smekša. Dejmijen nije izgledao ponosno kao prije minutu. Izgledao je... umorno i uplašeno.

\- Dejmi... sredit ću ovo. Obećajem. - reče on tiho. Ovaj samo klimnu glavom.

Znao je taj pokret. Dejmijen nije vjerovao da je u njegovoj moči da obeća takvo šta.

Dik ga ostavi da skine rukavice i ogrtač na miru dok je on čeprkao po kabinetima u potrazi za sredstvom za dezinfekciju i prvom pomoći.

\- Sranje!

Dik se brzo okrenu da ga pogleda. Ovaj je sjedio stišćući šake i opuštajući ih.

\- Dejmi?

\- Ponesi pincetu.

Dik klimnu glavom, zašto... opet nije znao. Nije ko da ga je mogao vidjeti.

Dejmijen osjeti Ričarda ispred sebe.

\- Pusti da vidim. - reče glas nježno već rukama opuštajući njegove dlanove.

On zadrža dah. Ruke su mu bile pune trnja. No, njegove oči su sada bile važnije.

\- Maska je spriječila da ti otrov uđe u oči. - reče Dik te mu rukom podiže glavu. Oči su mu bile zatvorene. Sigurno je mislio da izgleda glupo i izgubljeno kad ih drži otvorene.

\- Dejmi moram ih isprati za svaki slučaj.

Dejmijen klimnu i polako ih otvori. Dik mu prođoše tijelom kad ugleda te zagasito zelene oči. Ovo je bio prvi put da ih može gledati bez premca. Oči su mu bile prelijepe bolje amazonske šume poslije kišne sezone.

Nakon što ih je pažljivo i nježno isprao pobrinuo se za ranu na potiljku koja je prestala krvariti. Nije bila duboka pa je zaključio da je ne treba šiti.

\- Kako se osjećaš? - upita on tiho. Dejmijen je bio neobično šutljiv dok mu je Dik čistio rane.

\- Boli me glava... i osjećam se prljavo. - reče Dejmijen.

Dik mu ponudi tablete protiv bolova te mu poče čistiti ruke. Polako ih je saprao toplom vodom, a zatim uklonio trnje pincetom.

\- Čega se zadnje sjećaš tokom eksplozije?

Dejmijen podiže glavu da ga pogleda. Promašio ga je za pet centimetara al' mu nije smetalo.

\- Svjetlost. Mora da me je zaslijepila. - odgovori Dejmijen.

\- Jedan način da saznamo. - reče Dik i uze svjetiljku.

\- Reaguješ na svijetlo. Još ništa ne vidiš? - upita on.

Dejmijen se namršti.

\- Malo je svjetlije.

Dik odahnu. Već se pripremao da ga odvede u najbližu kliniku.

\- Gotov sam. - reče on sklanjajući pribor.

Dejmijen zašuti pa skoči na noge.

\- Idem se istuširati.

Dik ga nijemo pogleda. Možda bi trebao... svašta se može desiti ako se Dejmijen oklizne...

\- Um... da idem s tobom? - ponudi on te odmah shvati kako mu glas zvuči stegnuto. Dejmijen se zacrveni te se okrenu prema pravcu svlačionice i tuševa.

\- Koja drskost! - otrese on bez trunke žara.

Dik prođe rukom kroz kosu.

 _"To je prošlo dobro",_ pomisli on.

Poslije pet minuta sjedio je na klupi ispred vrata kupaonice čekajući da Dejmijen izađe. Čuo je zvuk tuša i tihe psovke. On podiže ruke i raskopča usko Najtving odijelo te izvuče ruke osjećajući hladan zrak svlačionice na golim prsima. Sagnuo se da skine čizme ostavljajući da se odijelo presavije do kukova. Prašina s materijala mu se lijepila na kožu oblivenu hladnim znojem. Dok ju je pokušavao otresti misli mu odlutaše do osobe iza vrata.

Dik se zacrveni po ko zna koji put te noći. Šta mu je bilo da se ponudi da mu pomogne. Znao je da će Dejmijen odbiti. Obično je bilo lako suzdržati ovaj instinkt. Dejmijen je bio ranjiv i Dik nije smio.. nije smio... iskoristiti tu ranjivost.

\- Sto mu gromova! - začu se kroz vrata te Dik brže bolje ustade i krenu rukom da ih otvori.

A zatim uslijedi tresak.

\- Auh!

\- Dejmijen!

I Dik uđe.

Dole na mokrim pločicama sjedio je Dejmijen. Voda iz tuša ga je još prskala. Izgledao je mizerno sa slijepljenom kosom i mrzovoljnim izrazom lica. Rukama je držao desno koljeno.

\- Jesil' dobro? Šta se desilo? - upita Dik zabrinuto.

\- Na šta ti liči? - odvrati ovaj i pokuša ustati.

\- Ne miči! - reče Dik.

\- Ne gledaj! - uzvrati Dejmijen.

Dik mu priđe da provjeri koljeno. Ponosna budala će vrat slomiti jer _može sam._

\- O daj, ko da nemaš što i ja!

Pametno Grejsone... nema šta.

Dejmijen se naceri.

\- Veće izdanje. - odgovori on. Nasta muk. Istog trena se zacrveni, a Dik se nasmija.

\- U snovima. - odgovori on.

\- Tvojim! - obrani Dejmijen.

Dik htjede reći: _"a tvojim ne?''_ al' se suzdrža.

\- Ostani dole samo da uzmem gel za tuširanje. - reče on te posegnu za policom blizu velikog ogledala.

\- Mogu stajati Grejsone. - odvrati Dejmijen.

Dik uzdahnu. Nije imao pojma zašto je Dejmijen bio namjerno ovako... težak i naporan.

\- Gle, pomoći ću ti da se istuširaš ili ćeš ti objasniti Brusu to koljeno. - zaprijeti Dik i tiho doda - možda i možeš sam, al' ne moraš.

Dejmijen promisli pa ispusti još jedno nezadovoljno:

\- Dobro.

Iza sebe je čuo komešanje i šuštanje odjeće.

\- Šta radiš?

Dik zatrepta.

\- Skidam odijelo.

\- Šta dovraga!?

\- Nije ko da možeš vidjeti Dejmi. - umorno će Dik.

\- Ali ću znati! - odbrusi Dejmijen.

\- Plaši te?

\- Jebi se Grejsone! Nismo svi u žurbi da se skidamo pred slijepcima.

\- Dejmi... nisi slijepac, samo si _privremeni_... slijepac? - pokuša Dik.

\- Koliko glup možeš bit'? - otpuha Dejmijen.

\- Poprilično, a sada fino sjedi i ispruži ruku. - reče Dik.

Začudo, Dejmijen ga posluša. Htio je da ovo što brže prođe. Dik mu istisnu malo gela u ruku i primijeti kako stišće vilicu, a onda se sjeti - dlanovi su mu još bili osjetljivi.

\- Uh... Dejmi... smijem li-

\- Požuri se. - odgovori Dejmijen i izmaknu ruku da je sapere. Dik proguta kneglu u grlu i drhtavo razmaza plavi gel po njegovim ramenima. Dejmijen se ukoči te Dik samo nastavi pomalo masirajući napete mišiće. Dejmijen sagnu glavu i savi noge da ih približi prsima. Bio je posve razočaran što ne može vidjeti Ričardove ruke na svojoj koži, što ga ne može vidjeti iza sebe. No čak i pod mlakom vodom tuša osjetio je toplinu njegovih razvijenih prsa iza leđa.

Grejson se držao podaleko i Dejmijen ga nije krivio. Vjerovatno se samo osjećao odgovornim za njegove povrede. Znao je da je svjetlo dovoljno jako da se vidi crvenilo na njegovom licu i bio je zahvalan što ga ovaj nije prozvao zbog toga.

Dejmijen osjeti kako mu srce brže kuca pošto Grejson pređe sliskim dlanovima preko njegovih laktova i ruku. On spusti svoje da pokrije međunožje i ispravi noge prepuštajući se tihoj nježnosti. Imao je osjećaj da su njihova tišina i zvuk tuša stvorili neki mali svijet samo za njih.

Dik se nagnu naprijed da dosegne Dejmijenova prsa te nehotice prisloni svoja uz njegova leđa. No umjesto da se odmakne, Dejmijen se opusti osluškujući.

Dik je znao za svoje ubrzano disanje, za drhtave dlanove, za uzbuđenje koje je osjetio. On pređe dlanom preko ukrućenih bradavica te ovaj ispusti mali uzdah.

\- Dejmi? - prošapta Dik.

Šutio je previše opijen dodirima. Dik ponovi pokret i primijeti kako se Dejmijenove noge skupljaju, a onda hrabro položi ruke na njegova čvrsta bedra.

Nije ih micao. Čekao je. Čekao je da mu Dejmijen kaže da izađe, da mu kaže da ne želi ovo, da prestane.

Al' Dejmijen samo položi svoje ruke preko njegovih i skliznu ih nježno i sporo do unutrašnjosti bedara. Dik pognu glavu i pusti da mu usne samo ovlaš dodiruju kožu ramena.

\- Molim te. - izdahnu Dejmijen puštajući mu ruku da pritisne svoje kruto spolovilo. Taj slabašan uzdah i molitva ga napali.

Ričardove ruke mu stisnuše osjetljive mišiće bedara, a usne mu počeše gladno ljubiti rame i vrat. Dejmijen poće nekontrolisano dahtati od emocija i dodira. Koliko dugo je želio da ga Ričard ovako dodirne, da ga prepozna, da ga primijeti.

Dejmijen zabaci ruku da ga zagrli, okrenu glavu i prošapta:

\- Poljubi me.

Dik zadrhta i prisloni svoje usne uz njegove. Nemilosrdno mu raširi noge rukama zamišljajući kako bi bilo biti među njima, a potom približi jednu njegovom međunožju.

\- Dejmi... jesi l' siguran za ovo? - upita on tiho dižući ruku da mu pomiluje užareni obraz- Nema povratka.

Dejmijen mu zgrabi ruku i spusti je niže.

\- Imali smo iste snove. - reče on i Dik se nasmiješi.

* * *

Sljedećeg jutra Dik se probudio s Dejmijenom na prsima. Trebalo mu je samo malo da se sjeti prošle noći. Ispod tuša s Dejmijenom na koljenima i laktovima, zatim kroz vilu s Dejmjenovim nogama oko kukova na putu do njegove sobe, a zatim još jednom na krevetu s Dejmijenom na njemu. On se glupavo nasmiješi i podiže ruku da pomiluje crnu kosu.

\- Grejsone? - upita Dejmijen još pospano.

\- Hmm?

\- Šta ako te nikad više ne budem vid...

Dik se namršti, a zatim mu podiže glavu. Oči su mu bile čvrsto zatvorene kao da nije htio da sazna lošu vijest.

Dik ga zagrli i prošapta.

\- Uvijek ću biti ovdje Dejmi. Blizu da me možeš dodirnuti - reče on tiho.

\- Bit će ti dovoljno? - upita Dejmijen nesigurno.

\- Već jest'.

Dejmijen otvori oči polako. Još su bile osjetljive na jutarnje svijetlo koje je sipilo kroz tanke zavjese, al' nakon nekoliko sekundi vidjeo je zabrinute plave oči i mali neodoljivi smiješak.

\- Tu si. - nasmija se on.

Ričardove oči zasuziše.

\- Jesam.

 **fin**


End file.
